Say Sorry
by ChiLee23
Summary: Jeno sudah menjadi tunangan Mark, dan suatu ketika Chenle datang memberitau Jeno tentang Renjun. "Aku merindukanmu, Jen"/RenNo or Noren Couple/Markno/RenjunxJenoxMark/Chenle/Sequel dari cerita I'm Sorry/DLDR/RnR


Say Sorry

Summary :

Jeno sudah menjadi tunangan Mark, dan suatu ketika Chenle datang memberitau Jeno tentang Renjun. "Aku merindukanmu, Jen"

P.S : Baca story yang sebelumnya dulu biar ceritanya nyambung. judulnya **I'm Sorry**

.

Happy Reading

.

" _Be mine_ , Jeno?"

Sebuah kata terucap dari Mark yang takkan pernah Jeno lupakan sepanjang hidupnya. Dirinya juga mengingat kala ia mengangguk tanda setuju menjadi 'milik' Mark dan di hadiahi pelukan erat dari Mark.

Dan kini, sudah terhitung delapan tahun lamanya hubungan Jeno dan Mark berjalan dan selama itu juga Jeno tidak pernah mendengar kabar dari pria bermarga Huang yang pernah menghancurkan hatinya.

\--

 ** _To : Mark_**

 ** _From : Jeno_**

 _Hyung, kau dimana? Aku sudah ada di Café_

\--

 ** _To : Jeno_**

 ** _From : Mark_**

 _Lihatlah ke belakangmu, sayang_

\--

Jeno menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan dirinya langsung merasakan sebuah benda yang kenyal nan basah mendarat di atas bibirnya.

Ya, seseorang mencium Jeno. Ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama, hanya beberapa detik. Kemudian, orang itu-Mark- duduk di depan Jeno.

"Maaf membuat dirimu menunggu lama" Ucap Mark yang di balas senyuman dari Jeno, " _It's Okay, hyung_ "

" _By the way_ , bagaimana apartemen kita? Apakah kau suka?" Tanya Mark

"Benar - benar bagus, aku sangat suka. Kau tak harus menyewa yang mahal, hyung, juga seharusnya kau ikut lihat tadi" Jeno mengerucutkan bibirnya sehingga terlihat manis. Ya, walaupun dirinya memang selalu manis.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa ikut lihat. Hmm, Hey Lee Jeno dimana cincinmu?" Mark memegang tangan kiri Jeno.

"Ah iya, tadi aku lepas untuk membantu petugas mengangkut barang" Jeno merogoh sesuatu di saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah cincin _silver_ berlapis tiga _diamond_ kecil.

"Jeno, jika itu hilang bagaimana? Kau ingin pernikahan kita tertunda hanya karena kau menghilangkan cincin?"

" _Hyung_ , ini tidak hilang, hanya kulepas untuk beberapa jam saja"

"Kalau kau lepas cincinnya nanti orang - orang tidak tau bahwa dirimu sudah bertunangan. Bisa - bisa nanti kau di rebut dariku"

"Kau cemburu, _hyung_?" Jeno menggoda Mark dengan menaik-turunkan alisnya

"Sudahlah. Jika kau ingin membantu orang, jangan pernah melepas cincinmu" Mark menggenggam tangan kiri Jeno dengan erat.

Jeno hanya tersenyum. Ya, senyum yang bahagia.

\--

Jeno mendudukkan dirinya di bangku taman. Ia hanya sendirian karena ia memang membutuhkan ruang sendiri.

Dirinya memang selalu begini jika ia teringat dengan masa - masa lalunya bersama pria bermarga Huang tersebut.

Jeno memejamkan matanya, menghirup udara segar untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

"Jeno _sunbaenim_?"

Tak berapa lama, sebuah suara memanggil namanya. Jeno menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara yang memanggilnya tadi. Dan-

"Chenle?" -seketika dirinya terkejut dengan seorang pria manis yang kini juga tak kalah terkejut.

Namun, raut wajah pria manis yang di sebut 'Chenle' oleh Jeno tersebut berubah menjadi raut sedih.

" _Sorry_..." Gumam Chenle sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Jeno berdiri dari bangku taman dan mendekati Chenle yang tampaknya sudah tidak tahan menumpahkan air matanya.

Kedua tangan Jeno terangkat untuk memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Bibir Chenle terus mengucapkan beribu - ribu maaf untuk Jeno.

Mulut Jeno terasa kelu walau hanya untuk membalas satu kata dari permintaan maaf Chenle. Tetapi sungguh, dari lubuk hati terdalamnya ia sudah lama memaafkan 'kedua'nya.

 _Dimana kau, Huang Renjun?_

 _"Delapan tahun yang lalu, Renjun-ge setelah pulang dari Cafè langsung mengunci dirinya di kamar. Berminggu - minggu ia tidak mau keluar dari kamar bahkan untuk makanpun ia hanya memakan beberapa sendok. Setiap malam ia juga selalu meraung meminta maaf untukmu. Setelah beberapa bulan, akhirnya Renjun-ge ingin keluar dari kamarnya. Namun, kamarnya benar - benar berantakan bahkan di setiap dinding kamarnya tertulis namamu di sana. Anehnya, semenjak itu ia selalu berbicara sendiri dan berhalunisasi bahwa ada kau bersamanya."_

Jeno terus berlari, tidak memperdulikan para pejalan kaki yang protes karena tertabrak dirinya. Hatinya gelisah juga khawatir.

 _"Keluarganya pikir Renjun-ge sudah tidak waras dan mereka membawanya ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa. Dan ini sudah tujuh tahun lamanya ia di rawat di sana. Perawat di sana berkata padaku, Renjun-ge selalu bertanya dimana kau? Apakah kau sudah makan? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Dan ia selalu memintaku untuk mencarimu, ia ingin memelukmu dan mencurahkan segala kerinduannya padamu. Dan aku berpikir, Renjun-ge selalu mencintaimu"_

Air mata mulai jatuh di pipi tirus Jeno. Pria manis itu terisak pelan di setiap langkah larinya, hanya ada satu orang yang di pikirannya.

Huang Renjun.

"Dimana pasien bernama Huang Renjun?" Tanya Jeno dengan tergesa - gesa pada resepsionis.

Nafas Jeno tidak teratur, tangannya gemetar dan air mata juga masih mengalir di pipinya. "Ya Ampun, Tuan... Anda baik - baik saja?" Resepsionis tersebut menggenggam pelan kedua bahu Jeno.

"Kumohon, dimana Renjun _hiks_.." Jeno menundukkan kepalanya. Air matanya berjatuhan di lantai keramik putih itu.

"Sebentar, Tuan. Saya mencari daftarnya dahulu"

"Renjun- _ssi_... Lihatlah siapa yang menjengukmu" Dokter Kim berjalan masuk mendekati seorang Pria yang tengah memandang kosong ke arah jendela.

Di belakang Dokter Kim, ada Jeno yang mengikutinya. "Kau pasti sangat merindukan orang ini" Dokter Kim mengarahkan Jeno untuk berdiri di sampingnya.

Kepala Renjun bergerak ke samping untuk melihat siapa orang yang menjenguknya. Kemudian, tatapannya yang terlihat kosong tadi kini terlihat berbinar dan bahagia.

"Jeno... Lee Jeno..." Gumam Renjun dengan suara serak sembari turun dari ranjangnya.

Dokter Kim pergi keluar meninggalkan kedua orang tersebut. Jeno diam saat Renjun menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan yang selama ini di rindukan.

" _I miss you so bad_ " Renjun makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Jen"

 _Aku juga merindukanmu, Ren_

"Hatiku terasa sepi saat kau pergi"

 _Hatiku juga sepi, namun sekarang sudah ada yang menempati_

"Bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu?"

 _Tidak bisa, Ren_

"Hey, Lee Jeno..."

 _Maaf_

"Kau masih ingin menerimaku lagi, kan?"

 _Maafkan aku_

Air mata terus mengalir menghiasi wajah Jeno sehingga air matanya terjatuh di bahu Renjun. "Kenapa menangis?" Tanya Renjun

Jeno hanya diam tidak memperdulikan bertubi - tubi pertanyaan dari Renjun. Dirinya tidak tau ingin mengatakan apa. Dan hanya dua kata yang keluar dari bibir indahnya

" _I'm Sorry_ "

"Sayang, kau belum tidur?" Mark menatap Jeno yang berdiri di depan cermin lemari.

"Aku belum mengantuk, _hyung_ "

Mark menghampiri Jeno dan memeluknya dari belakang. Tatapannya tertuju pada cermin begitu juga dengan Jeno.

Jeno melenguh pelan ketika Mark mencium perpotongan lehernya dan menghirup aromanya. "Apakah terjadi sesuatu padamu tadi?"

Yang di tanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Mark tersenyum miring kemudian membalikkan tubuh Jeno sehingga kini mereka berdua saling bertatapan.

"Sepertinya hari ini aku ingin 'bermain', sayang"

" _As your wish_ , _daddy_ "

Jeno mendorong pelan Mark ke ranjang dan mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja putih Mark.

Mark berpikir, _biarkanlah Jeno yang mendominasi di awal kemudian aku yang akan menusuknya_.

 **- _The End-_**

 **fiuhhhh, akhirnya setelah mencari inspirasi selama beberapa hari dan minta pendapat dari adek sepupuku *yang suka yaoi juga* terbuatlah sequel ini.**

 **sorry lama banget kalian bagi yg nunggu sequel ini karena aku memang sibuk banget *sok sibuk maksudnya* dan kalo buka ffn cuman bisa ngasih review di cerita author lain.**

 **Dan sorry juga karena ceritanya nggak memuaskan karena ini sistem kebut malam. hehehe**

 **ok, mari kita akhiri sesi curcol ini. So, berminat review?**


End file.
